candycrushfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character
In Candy Crush Friends Saga, the colorful characters of the Candy Kingdom become part of the action like never before! On every level, you'll be assisted by one of your Candy friends. As well as keeping you entertained with their amusing animations, your friend will use their special powers to help you out. It's fun to have friends! Here are just a few of the friendly faces you'll meet in Candy Crush Friends Saga: Tiffi Tiffi is the mischievous ball of enthusiasm who accidentally fell into the Candy Kingdom and brought chaos into Mr. Toffee's orderly world. Although she eventually wants to get home, she's happy to stick around for adventure, exploration, and, of course, Candy! Tiffi can create Swedish Fish out of thin air! Just match 10 red Candies and she and her f will help you, cuz' that's what friends do! Yeti Enormously strong, yet riddled with anxieties, Yeti is a lovable lunkhead who came from the game “Yeti Trap,” where he was constantly hunted. He meditates and does yoga to try to control his fears and his enormous yeti appetite. Match 12 cyan Candies, and Yeti will throw a Wrapped Candy into the mix. Prepare yourself for a big boom and a Candy avalanche! Nutcracker The Nutcracker was a member of a Christmas toy set before he fell into the Candy Kingdom. He believes he's been taken prisoner in this strange world, but since he met Tiffi, he's not so sure he wants to go back home. The Nutcracker loves to toot on his trumpet. Match 10 blue Candies, and he'll play a few notes just for you! When he does, his sweet tune can attack up to 5 blockers in a horizontal line. He even deals double damage to Caramel Cups! Odus Odus the Owl is old and wise. Well, he's old anyway. Unfortunately, he's lost his spectacles and can't read a word without them. To make up for this, he relies on his dubious memory to dispense questionable advice. Your feathery friend Odus can create not one, but two special Striped Candies at once! Match 8 purple Candies, and he'll spawn both a vertical and a horizontal Striped Candy at random on the board. Talk about flying colors! Misty Misty the Unicorn is blessed with the kind of unparalleled self-importance you'd expect from a rare, beautiful creature. So whatever you do, do NOT call her a horse. Misty is a true Candy master, and can create all kinds of special sweets! Match 15 orange Candies, then Misty will make either a Swedish Fish, Striped Candy, Color Bomb or Coloring Candy. Rabbit Dachs Olivia Bubblegum Troll Choosing your friends There are many more friends to find as you play the game. Want to learn more about them? Our characters page tells you all about their stories and special powers! Before you start each level, you'll see which characters can be of assistance. Each one has their own special power, which is activated every time you achieve a certain goal (for example, matching 10 red Candies). Make sure you know your friend's power before you begin - it can really help you bring your A-game! On some levels, you'll be able to choose between two or more of your Candy friends. The game will give a recommendation, but the choice is completely up to you! After all, you're bound to have a favorite! Struggling to finish a difficult level? Try using a different character, and see how their powers come into play. New!!! Making new friends When you win a level, you'll be rewarded with fragments for your scrapbook that help you collect special prizes (see our "Fragments and Scrapbook" section further down for more details). Some of these even unlock new characters! Collect enough character fragments, and you'll have a new friend to help you on your adventure. The more you play, the more new characters you'll discover! Costumes Earning fragments also helps you collect cool new costumes for your friends! Costumes can be changed before each level on the character selection screen, as long as your chosen champion owns more than one outfit. Dressing up a character changes their look and animations whenever they appear on a level. See how many you can find! Category:Characters